christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada
The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada (Christian Disciples) as a religion in Canada is an interdenominational fellowship of clergy, churches, and ministries in Canada, Trinidad, St. Lucia, and the United States. It has clergy in every province in Canada, and has 25 churches located in Ontario. The President of ECCC is Dr. David Patrick Lavigne, who has been president since 1991. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada obtains a Letters Patent and extra-provincial licenses across Canada. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada (Christian Disciples)is recognized in every province to perform marriages by Vital Statistics provincial governments. In Canada, the Evangelical Christian Church in Canada National Office is in Waterloo, Ontario, Canada. History The Evangelical Christian Church traces its beginning to the formal organization of the Christian Church in 1804, in Bourbon County, Kentucky, under the leadership of Barton Warren Stone (1772-1844). The Stone Movement later merged with the efforts of Thomas Campbell (1772-1854), and his son Alexander Campbell (1788-1866) to become the Restoration Movement that gave birth to the Churches of Christ (Non-Instrumental), the Christian Churches and Churches of Christ, and the Christian Church (Disciples of Christ). The Evangelical Christian Church, as a new group within the Restoration tradition was organizied un 2001. The Evangelical Christian Church can be found globally in the United States, Canada, United Kingdom, Israel, Ivory Coast, India, Hong Kong, Colombia, Ghana, China, Cameroon, Benin, Uganda, Ukraine, Togo, Sweden, Tanzania, Pakistan, Zambia, Kenya, Puerto Rico, Norway, Haiti, New Zealand, Finland, Denmark, Ethiopia, South Africa, Liberia, Nigeria, Jamaica, and Myanmar. Who We Are The name, The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada - Christian Disciples is found in light of Paul's message in Ephesians 4:11,12: "And he gave some apostles; and some, prophets, and some, evangelists; and some, pastors and teachers; for the perfecting of the saints, for the work of the ministry, for the edifying of the body of Christ." The Canadian ECC has a strong commitment to enable Christians from varied backgrounds who are called of God to active ministry and service to the body of Christ. It started with believers being called different names from the very first "disciples" in Jerusalem, and "Christians" at Anitoch which rebirthed the vision of the Canadian ECC to restor the church to the New Testament pattern. Organization and Structure The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada is headed by the General Superintendent who has general and active management of the affairs of the Church. Provincial District Superintendents report to the General Superintendent and oversee the various activities that take plave in their districts or regions. The board of directors administers the affairs of all clergy and churches of the CECC. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada is not committed to ecclesiastical standards or man-made doctrines. The Canadian ECC does not advocate extrenism or fanaticism of any kind. On the other hand, if judged by the Word of God as authoritative, the doctrinal position of The Canadian ECC is fundamentally sound and many are attracted to it by its evangelical and orthodox character. The Canadian ECC has ten Articles of Faith to which each minister must subscrobe. The Canadian ECC believes these to be the first and foremost doctrines of the Bible. Ministries The early participants in the Evangelical Christian Church (Christian Disciples) consisted, of those who came away from a variety of fundamental, evangelical denominations, not in an attempt to reform any particular denomination, but rather in an effort to "restore" the "original" church according to the New Testamnet pattern. They believed that history was moving toward a spiritual climax where God's power will be poured out on the church. Restorationists promoters understood that this supernatural move could be the Lord's final move where the church will be endued with power to christianize the world before Jesus returns. In order for this dominion pursuit to be realized, the Five-fold ministry expounded in Eph. 4:11 (apostles, prophets, evangelists, pastors and teachers) needed to be commissioned by the church at large and given room to excercise their spiritual gifts and authority in the church of Jesus Christ. Doctrine The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada's Ten Articles of Faith are considered to be their definitive doctrinal statement. 1. The Bible as the written Word of God. 2. The Virgin birth of Jesus. 3. The Deity of Jesus the Christ. 4. The Person and work of the Holy Spirit. 5. The Trinity. 6. Salvation through the Atonement. 7. The guidance of our life through prayer. 8. The death and resurrection of Christ. 9. The return of the Saviour. 10. The Millennial Kingdom of Christ. These Articles of Faith do not advocate any other doctrine unless it "lines up and is consonsistent with the whole counsel of God's Word and does not engender fear or confusion." CECC ministers and clergy may hold other personal opinions or other Christian doctrinal beliefs, for example, pertaining to dress code, hair length, or observations of days, and informal and formal worship. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada allows its clergy the liberty to preach the gospel without the restraints of ecclesiastical standards which hinder many other groups. The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada allows its churches the freedom to become independent and autonomous while accountable to The Canadian ECC Training In 1997, The Evangelical Christian Church in Canada started their ministerial training centre which was named the School of Christian Ministry. In 2007, the school was renamed to Waterloo Bible College The school of higher learning operates in areas of Christian counseling, house churches, and church planting. The campus is in Waterloo, Ontario, the technology capital of Canada. Colleges & universities * Dayspring Christian University * Canada Chinese Evangelical Seminary * Waterloo Bible College * Beyond The Walls Life Coach Institute * Carribbean Divinity University & Seminary * Collegio de Formacian Theologica Ministerial, Inc. * Crossroads Bible College & Seminary * Escuela Apostolica de Desarrolla Ministerial * Forerunners Theological Institute * H.O.P.E. Bible Institute * Praise Bible College * Saint James The Elder Theological Seminary * Saint Jude's Seminary * The Institute of Theology & Christian Therapy * The Palm Tree Institute * Zoe Life Theological College Leadership Dr. David Lavigne (Bishop) Rev. Douglas Anderson (Assistant Superintendent) Rev. Gord Horsley (General Secretary) Rev. Barry Lee (Director) Dr. Dave Hunter (Director) Dr. Gary Barkman (Director, Archbishop ECC) Links * Offical Website Category:Canada Category:Christian denominations of North America